role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Transquito
Transquito is a wild Predacon/Decepticon and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He is also Thrust's right hand man and de facto second-in-command. He can transform into a organic mosquito. Personality Transquito is all over the place. He's a great hunter, but at the same time, he's also very unstable, sadistic and wild. He's obsessed with darkness and gross stuff and is a loony in general. Because of this few trust him, while some others just think he's just weird. He is also very strongly addicted to Synth-En. History Debut: Team Destron Forms Transquito made his first appearance briefly when he came along with Thrust onto Earth at some unknown location. Makeshift, Flamewar, Transquito and Thrust then went aways for a while, as they had plans... Battle of the Belt Sometime later, Team Destron managed to grow in numbers quite a lot, however there were several Cybertronians who wished not to join, defected or betrayed their cause. This led to the Destron eventually creating their own prison ship. The warden of this prison ship was led by no other than the dreaded Transquito. One day, the Destrons managed to capture the Insecticon warrior named Hardshell. Transquito led several Vehicons with him as well, making sure that they guarded the place well and were doing their jobs. Transquito then openly mocked Hardshell, Incinerator and Overcast while they were locked in their cells, taunting them with glee. However, Transquito was then interrupted by two of his Seeker guards, telling him that there was something he needed to see. Transquito then flew over to the main controls of the ship, where he found out that a Mutant Cybertronian ship appears on the horizon. As the Mutant Cybertronian fleet threatened him, Transquito (unwisely) responded to them that they could go kiss off because nobody could mess with him. The Mutant Cybertronian fleet then began their attack and Transquito sent in his Vehicon fleet to deal with them. The Mutant Cybertronian Fleet ship fired a single round into the side of the Prison Ship. Then about 175 other Mutant Cybertronian ships appeared on the Horizon... More chaos ensued, such as a planet-sized Mutant Cybertronian ship appearing overhead, several Vehicon fleets being slaughtered and then the prisoners breaking out, starting a riot. As Transquito was about to take part in the riot, he was then intervened by LSDKama. Transquito fought against LSDKama, but he was easily defeated and then thrown outside of the ship, sending him flying into space. The Predacons Emerge Pt. 2 Transquito however survived being thrown into space, and then flew off to follow Hardshell, Incinerator and Overcast's ship and proceeded to hunt them down/follow them stealthily. As the crew was about to arrive on Earth, Transquito then made his move and began to attack the ship. Hardshell then got out of the ship and began to fight back against Transquito. Transquito then whipped out his mandible blades and began to hack and slash at Hardshell, but Hardshell fought back with his mighty strength. Hardshell and Transquito duked it out some more, until Bonecrusher joined in on the fight, stabbing Transquito and bashing him with his fists. Transquito then slashed his mandible blades at both Hardshell and Bonecrusher, inflicting some damage to them. As the Decepticon ship flew in faster towards Earth, Hardshell then leaped up and tackled Transquito, throwing several punches at him. Hardshell then had enough of Transquito and then kicked at his face at full force, sending Transquito crashing down to the ground down below. As Transquito got back up, he summoned his allies Duskstar and Dawnsteel to assist him in attacking Hardshell's forces, as while Hardshell's group had more numbers, Transquito's group was stronger. Transquito fought against Hardshell once again, this time shooting several acid missiles around the area. As Transquito and Hardshell continued to brawl, Spacewarp then transformed into her robot mode, towering over Transquito's group. As Spacewarp advanced towards Transquito, aiming her shuttle blaster weapon at him, telling him he had to leave. As the two Predacons flew off, Transquito had no other choice and flew off into bug mode, retreating. Transquito swore that while that they won this time, this wasn't the last they've seen of him. Transquito's Last Stand After his defeat, Transquito planned out his revenge. He then hired the likes of Skywarp, Thundercracker, Ramjet, Sunstorm and Slipstream to take out Hardshell and his forces and got Skeetera to take down the kaiju Gamoni, Gallibon and Zaranga. He waited for the perfect moment to strike... Sometime later, Spacewarp and the rest of Hardshell's gang took off. Transquito spied on them and then gave out the order to his squad to attack. As Hardshell met back up with Gamoni and reunited, Transquito then came to interrupt and crash their reunion. After taunting them for a bit, Transquito then sent in the five Seekers and Skeetera against Hardshell's forces. Transquito then leaped down and fought off against Hardshell himself. The two fought for a lengthy and intense fight, with Transquito slashing Hardshell several times with his mandible blades, inflicting severe damage and pain against him. However, Transquito got to cocky and boasted while beating Hardshell, soon giving Hardshell the upper hand. Hardshell then jolted back up and wailed against Transquito, punching and punching him. Soon, the Seekers and Skeetera were defeated and forced to retreat. However Transquito then went ballistic, he didn't want to give up to the likes of Hardshell. Transquito wanted to kill Hardshell. Transquito then grew twice his size, thanks to his Syth-En addiction and prepared to fight off against Hardshell and the now army of Spiderbots trying to crawl all over and eat Transquito. Transquito hacked and slashed his way through the Spiderbots as they tried to devour him and fired his Acid Missile Launcher on most of them, but they kept coming at him. Transquito was then slain by Hardshell when Hardshell flew at Transquito's face and fired several laser rounds from his arm guns at full charge, piercing through Transquito's head. Transquito then fell over and exploded, finishing off the dreaded wild Transquito once and for all. Powers/Abilities * Acid Missile Launcher: Transquito can fire yellow, acidic globs of venom missiles from his mouth. * Size Shifting: Transquito can grow twice his size at will. * Enhanced Strength: Transquito likes to fight tooth and claw best. * Mandibles: Transquito's very long mandibles are used to close down on his foes. * Enhanced Speed: Transquito is also very quick and attacks at lighting fast reflexes. * Flight: Transquito can fly. Quotes Trivia * His line about clogging shelves is a reference to the fact that he was a major shelfwarmer in real life at stores. * He currently has no theme. Category:Cybertronians Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Insects Category:Insane Category:Flying Characters Category:Predators Category:Mutants Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Decepticons